Lonely Souls
by DaniDiamondz
Summary: That Damon and Elena kiss we've all been waiting for. Set in Season 2. Read and Review :D


Lonely Souls: VD

Elena stood silently outside the Salvatore boarding house. Raising her hand to knock on the door once more, she leaned in. "Anyone Home?" she called out. A low, throaty groan came from inside and the front door creaked open. Stepping inside, she looked around. "Hello?" Entering the living, she noticed Damon sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace, drink in hand. Elena sighed, exasperated, as she walked up to stand directly in front of him.

"You're blocking my view," he mumbled, only his lips barely moving.

"Are you really going to just sit there all day and mope?"

Damon cocked his head. "Um, yes? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Look, I know you're upset because Katherine rejected you but..."

"But, what?" Damon asked, cutting her off. "I'm grieving. I figured I'd skip the first few stages though, and jump right to depression."

Elena rolled her eyes then took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry." Damon nodded. "I came here to see how you were doing, "she continued. "And maybe help cheer you up..."

Damon looked at her, long and hard. Elena shivered, his cool blue eyes piercing as he studied her. Then finally, the trance was broken and he smiled. "Thank You." Elena lowered her eyes and smiled. What was it about Damon that had her so, so unnerved. She loved his brother, Stefan, and had to often remind herself of that fact when in the presence of Damon. Looking back up at Damon, she noticed he was once more staring at the fireplace. His face was blank but she knew he was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, "she repeated. Damon remained still and Elena didn't whether he was listening or not but she continued. "What Katherine did to you..." Seeing how he winced at the name, Elena mentally cursed herself. "I know rejection is hard," she began again. "I mean, I know what losing someone is like. To realize that someone you care about doesn't really care about you. I've been there, where you are."

"No, you don't," he muttered under his breath.

"And ...wait, what?" Elena furrowed her brows.

"No, you don't," he said again, this time turning to look at her straight in the , he got up and went to pour himself another drink. Annoyed and upset, Elena got up and followed him to the table where he kept his whiskey bottles and glasses.

"Okay, first of all," she began as she reached over to take the glass from Damon. "How many have you had?"

Surprised that his drink had been taken from him and was now in Elena's hand, an arm's length away, he shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe two, three, four...I lost count." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, no more. And secondly, what makes you think that I don't know the feeling of loss or rejection?" Surprise turning to annoyance, Damon turned to look at her.

"Let's see. You're Elena. You're perfect. Your life is perfect. You're dating my brother, who aside from the torture he receives from me, knows no pain. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to get back to what I was doing before you interrupted me. And that includes the drink you're holding." Damon reached over and grabbed the glass out of Elena's hand. Elena shook her head as Damon sidestepped around her.

"I came here to help you, to be nice to you. " Damon opened his mouth to object. "Because we're friends," Elena continued, before he could get a word out. And because, unlike Katherine, I care about you and would never hurt you." Elena stopped, took a deep breath in. "And by the way, I do know the feeling of loss. I lost my parents in a car accident before you came to town. I've lost my brother and my birth parents. And don't even get me started on rejection." Elena paused, her face softening. "All I wanted to do was help. But since you won't be needing my assistance anymore, I guess I shall just leave." Elena turned to leave, took a few steps forward then felt a hand grab her arm. Whipping her around to him, Elena found herself pressed up against Damon, their lips inches away.

"I'm sorry," Damon said, his eyes filled with emotion. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Or make you feel unappreciated. Because I am glad you're here, that you want to help me. So thank you," he continued. "For everything." Elena shivered, found herself, leaning closer towards him even as he bent towards her. His lips brushed hers and there was a moment of hesitation. And then they were kissing, deeply, passionately - the two of them hungry for each other. Elena felt lightheaded, felt his body up against hers. And then it was over, just as suddenly as it had begun. Elena felt alive, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Slowly, he reached up and stroked her cheek. Pushing a tendril of hair out of her face, he smiled. Then she smiled too. Leaning in to kiss him again, Elena closed her eyes, waited for the sensation of his lips on hers. A click at the door had them both jumping away from each other.

"Anyone there? Damon?" Elena blinked, her mind registering the voice. Damon nodded, he too recognizing the stranger interrupting them.

"Stefan," he whispered. Elena shook her head.

"I have to go." Damon nodded then smiled as he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Without another word, she left, the kiss replaying in her head.

Dear Diary,

Elena sat in her bed, the pen in her hand shaking. Taking a ragged breath, she continued writing.

Today I did something I shouldn't have. Something I know is very wrong but somehow, felt right. Today I went to see Damon. Damon, who killed, abused and has broken the hearts of many girls. The same Damon, who loved, loves and was never loved by Katherine. And one thing turned into another and...

I kissed Damon...and loved it.


End file.
